


石榴与琴

by Kasewurst



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst
Summary: *爱梅特赛尔克（哈迪斯）X公式光*有大量私设以及爱梅特赛尔克本名显现*光记忆复苏
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 27





	石榴与琴

在回到水晶都以后，一切看着似乎恢复了平静。阿尔菲诺回到了游末邦，替采夫妇完成约定好的画像。雅修特拉回到了蛇行枝，跟夜之民一起生活并研究历史。光之战士听说那灰色毛皮的大猫猫，高兴得不得了，成天想着要弄什么好吃的给玛托雅大姊。当然，现在他们也已经知道了雅修特拉的真名，却也仍旧习惯如此呼唤对方。阿莉赛回到了上路旅店，光很清楚少女的想法与遗憾。到了第一世界以后，时间好像也没有过去多久。他有时候也会忍不住想，如果当时快一点的话，或许那位坚强的少女仍然能过活着，而不是变成食罪灵然后死去。

光先回了原初世界一趟，那里状况虽说不是那么乐观，倒也没有太过糟糕。光有些吃惊塔塔露跟可露儿居然能追踪到埃斯帝尼安的以太，然后让那位去帮忙解决黑玫瑰的事情。

「这也是没办法啊。」塔塔露耸耸肩，小小的拉拉菲尔族做出了无奈的表情。光点了点头，坐了下来一边喝茶一边听对方的抱怨。而在恍惚之间，他突然有了一种想法。如果像是他这样的成年人体型，在那美丽的城市都被视为小孩子。那么拉拉菲尔族，去那里的话大概会被认为是更小的小小孩吧？

「你在笑什么？想到什么开心的事情吗？」塔塔露歪著头，小小的拉拉菲尔族女孩想了一会儿，并不觉得自己刚刚说了什么足以让光之战士笑出来的话。她跳到了椅子上，虽说看著有些摇摇晃晃，凭藉著拉拉菲尔族的优秀平衡力也稳稳地坐了上去。「说起来，我还没听你说说说那边的事情呢。有什么好玩的事情吗？或者……」拉拉菲尔族少女搓了搓手，露出了彷佛罗威娜一般的表情。「那里有没有什么东西可以带过来卖啊？虽然大部分的人应该不会相信什么第一世界原初世界……但是有这个噱头好像还不错喔？」

「这……如果单纯是那边的风格……应该是可以做一些东西出来卖吧。」光有些无奈又好笑地说著，看到这样的塔塔露总让他有一种回到了家的感觉。他先是跟少女说了一些风格之类的东西，但只是凭空这么说总是不太好理解。塔塔露想了想，机智地从角落里面找来一块废木料放到了他的手上。光默默地看了一眼角落的方向，完全不知道为什么那里会堆著一些不要的木片。后来在芙拉敏的解说下他才明白，这是塔塔露的主意。毕竟不管是天气冷了或者他们烧饭什么的都是需要木柴，如果纯粹购买烧柴用的木柴，那是一笔还不算小的支出。但是如果去跟一些木料店或者格里达尼亚的木匠行会要一些他们不要的废木料，这大多可以以比较便宜的价格拿下。

除了价格比较便宜之外，塔塔露这个作法还有一个好处。那就是但凡来到他们这里的人都会说空气之中有很好闻的味道，那些木料被少女灵巧地搭配，丢入火中燃烧发出好闻的香气，也算是变相给自家打招牌了。

「试试看吧？」塔塔露推了推光的手，光之战士在各种生活技能上都是一把好手也是人尽皆知。比起单纯用说的来加以形容，还是直接做一个第一世界相关的东西比较快。

「我看看啊……」光拿起了这小木料，脑子里还在想著要雕刻些什么东西，手却已经飞快地自己雕刻了起来。那完全是下意识的动作，不过巴掌大的木头一下子就浮现了形状。  
「我看看！我看看！」塔塔露开心地在光的身边探头探脑，只是过了一会儿她有些不明白。「这……这就是第一世界的流行吗？是棋子之类的东西？」拉拉菲尔族的少女不理解地看著光手中的东西，那就像是棋子也像是雕像，上面还有一个独特的面具。

「第一世界的流行是这个样子的话……似乎有些难办啊，感觉起来就不会是很受少女或者小孩喜欢的东西，如果单纯针对喜欢独特风格的人……好像也可以喔？就说是光之战士手做的东西，应该还是可以卖出不少好价钱吧？」少女的脑子高速运转，只是一转头却是吓了一大跳。

「啊哇哇！？啊哇哇！？」塔塔露开始慌了起来，开始不知所措地挥著手。之前她光是把注意力放到光手上的东西，却没有发现他们拂晓的大招牌居然流眼泪了。「唉呀！这虽然风格很特殊，但是也不是不好啊。」少女努力地说著，想要安慰对方又有些不知道该怎么办才好。塔塔露是第一次看到光落泪，在她的印象里面拂晓的大英雄不管遇到什么困难都能笑著面对，即使是那个时候面对强大的芝诺斯他也只是不甘心，并没有像是现在这样哭了出来。

光呆呆地盯著手上的东西，表情看著很茫然，似乎也不知道为什么自己会雕出这样的东西来。如果单纯只是弄错了什么，那也不必哭才是。可是他却流眼泪了，大大的泪珠直接从光的脸颊滑下，滴落到了他手上拿著的那个木雕上。

「我……」光看著慌张的少女，还想笑著告诉对方不要担心，自己没有事情。而就在这样的时候，大量的东西涌入了他的脑袋。一开始他还以为是超越之力的发动，毕竟这样的事情也发生过不少次。然而这回并没有那么简单，那并不是超越之力，却也有许多的片段出现在他的脑海里面。

他看见了一座美丽的城市，黑风海底下的那个因为位在深海而显得阴暗。但是他”看见”的那座城市却是如此明媚，阳光洒落了下来，有些被过高的建筑挡住，也有一些落在了广场上。穿著黑袍戴著面具的古代人们三三两两地在街上走著，似乎是在讨论什么最新的话题。他看见自己也穿了那身黑袍，脸上戴著面具，旁边站了另外一个人。

「希斯拉德！」他听见自己这么说，那确实是他在亚马乌罗提见过的那位亲切的古代人。希斯拉德在他脑中的形象似乎要比亚马乌罗提的幻影多了那么一些细节，这或许是因为角度的关系，也或许是因为那是他记忆中的好友。他看见希斯拉德垂落在袍子外面的头发，也看见对方比起幻影还要更加活泼的动作。

是的，他想起来了。光在心底叹气，那确实是他在一万两千年前的好友。他与希斯拉德在波利来赖塔官厅区在探讨新的创作物，他兴奋地拿了许多小棋子给希斯拉德看，说这肯定大家都会喜欢。

**

「这是十四人都齐全了吗？」「嗯……不如说就是只有十四人吧？你看十四人可以分成每边七个，然后大家可以按自己喜欢的组合排列……」

他与希斯拉德聊得开心，没有多久那个熟悉的身影就出现了。

「你们在干什么？」戴著红色面具，从斗蓬底下露出白色头发的青年缓缓走了过来。光看见自己开心地对对方挥挥手，然后大声地呼喊他的名字。

哈迪斯！对方嘴上抱怨了一下在外面应该喊的是爱梅特赛尔克，却也没有多说什么。光看见自己与哈迪斯的互动亲密，看著就像是很好的朋友。说起来他们确实一开始也是很好的朋友，然后才……

他的脑中又出现了一个回忆，在亚马乌罗提的国会议事堂顶端，那可以眺望许多美景的地方。他带著哈迪斯到了那里，将对方从满满的爱梅特赛尔克该处理的公文里面挖了出来。他记得他曾经向那人抱怨，说虽然嘴上说著麻烦却还是依旧接下了太多的工作。这些公文明明晚一天也无所谓，却是连轴转似地在爱梅特赛尔克的办公室里面住了三天。

「你当我是你吗？」他记得那人双手环胸，故意做出不高兴的模样。要是在早些他们还没有那么熟的时候，他可能真会以为对方就这么爱著公文，打算与那些纸张活到地老天荒。现在吗……他眨了眨眼睛，聪明地将这个争议给搁置了。

他拉著哈迪斯眺望这美丽的亚马乌罗提，随后轻轻摘下了自己的面具。他还记得当时的哈迪斯似乎有些手足无措，似乎并没有想到他会直接这么做。随后，那备受冥界宠爱的宠儿也摘下了他的面具，露出那张俊美的脸与金色的双眼。其实这张脸他曾经也看过，不过那是在他们都很小的时候。成年之后这样的举动所代表的意义，他们都很清楚。尽管那之后哈迪斯也把他拉回了爱梅特赛尔克的办公室，把剩下的公文给处理完， 然而或许是心态已经改变，两人都觉得就算是在这办公室也没什么不好。

\--亚马乌罗提的风景更是美得令人起敬，高塔之上是万里的晴空，清风拂过，沁人心脾。

记忆与现实彷佛产生了错乱，他知道自己在石之家，面前有一个慌乱的拉拉菲尔族少女。然而另一半的他彷佛回到了第一世界的大电梯前，又或者是那万年之前的国会议事堂高楼。

\--不管我说多少，你也不可能回想起来吧。

他当时是怎么回答哈迪斯的呢？面对一脸茫然，问著他「回想起来？」的自己，哈迪斯又是作何感想？

「啊哇哇？你还好吗？」塔塔露十分慌张，她完全不知道光这是怎么了。对方捂著胸口，就好像那里破了个大洞一样。少女紧张地在比她高大上许多的青年身边转来转去，又是想要说什么又是不知道该说些什么才好。

「我没事……」光对著紧张的少女露出了微笑，然而这笑容却比哭还要难看。「我没事……」他这么告诉自己，尽管胸口的疼痛彷佛要撕裂他。哈迪斯最后的那张脸在他脑海中挥之不去，尽管现在来看，那是唯一的道路而他也并不后悔。只是并不后悔不代表就不会心痛，那洞口此刻就像是开在他的身上一样。

而后光也不知道那天自己到底是怎么度过，似乎是擦干了眼泪继续和塔塔露说起第一世界的事情。少女贴心地没有继续询问下去，而是充满好奇地听著那相似却又不同的风景。在听说了那边的拉拉菲尔族叫做矮人族，也不可以给外人看到自己脸的时候她甚至捧脸做出惊讶的表情。塔塔露完全不能够理解，如果不能露脸出来要怎么和人做生意呢？要知道有的时候生意能不能以划算的价格拿下，微表情可是很重要的。就算巧舌如簧，没有适当的表情搭配那实力肯定是要打折扣。

在和一些熟人打过招呼，确认自己良好存活以后光就又回到了第一世界。水晶公，这个世界的古˙拉哈˙提亚似乎是有些吃惊，却又掩藏不住脸上的笑容。光好笑地跟对方说了说原初世界的风景，尽管这也肯定不是把眼前这个红猫送过来的世界，但或许他还是会想要知道另一个世界的故乡如今的模样。

在与水晶公交谈完毕以后，就是属于光之战士的劳动时间。他几乎成天就是野外与中庸工艺馆之间打转，高强度的工作并不能减缓内心的疼痛，彷佛只是一种粗劣的麻药，在夜深人静的时候逐渐扩散。他摇了摇头，只能够对自己苦笑了。光已经有所觉悟，这份疼痛大概会伴随他的一生。

他思念著哈迪斯，也思念那已然遥远的理想之城。

**

「这是什么？」在给水生资源部缴交完鱼类，并看著大猫弗里斯利克又开始研究什么食谱之后，光本来是打算告辞去挖一些什么棉花或者什么矿石之类的东西。就在这个时候，他有些意外地看到了有人把一种特殊的果实送给了隔壁的大地资源部。

「这是……」科希˙芮眨了眨眼睛，这个对特殊生物十分感到兴趣的猫女抓著那特殊的果实好好地看了看。「这……这水果我还是第一次见到……你是在哪里找到的？」  
「这……您知道这是什么吗？」  
「开玩笑！当然是不知道呀？就是因为不知道所以才想要知道是在哪里找到的嘛！」  
「石榴？」

光加入了话题，小心地拿起这水果将它剥开。里面是如同宝石一班的果实，在太阳下发出夺目的光芒。猫女开心地拿起来吃。弄得脸上都是红色的果汁。

「好好吃啊～这东西叫做石榴吗？」「原来是石榴啊……」两人很快就接受了这样的说法，并没有什么额外的疑问。这似乎是因为他们认为既然是暗之战士所说的话，那么肯定是知道这是什么样的东西。尽管暗之战士本质上只是将黑夜夺还之人，并不代表本身对于世界有什么丰富认知，但这并不影响在这水晶都生活的人们有这样的想法。

「你是在哪里找到这个的？」光有些恍惚，这个水果他有印象，不过是在那万年之前。那是他还是个孩子的时候，与哈迪斯一起创造出来的东西。他们上课被分到了一组，按照课题的要求制作出来的便是这样的东西。在大家都是孩子的时候，想像力是天马行空，基本上很少会有创造物被登记入案保存的情况。毕竟是小孩子，在思考方面可能会有不少不周密的地方。而就创造物而言，这可不能够不周密。

然而哈迪斯却做到了，在他说了一堆奇奇怪怪的东西以后哈迪斯便将这水果给创造了出来。如同宝石一般的水果，咬下去是酸酸甜甜的滋味。他记得小时候的自己老是缠著哈迪斯，让他弄个石榴给自己吃吃。哈迪斯一边抱怨「你明明也会啊？真是麻烦。」，顶著那张有些不耐烦的脸却把最漂亮的果实放到了他的手心。从那个时候他就想著，这被很多人说有些冷冷的哈迪斯可真是个大好人。

在年轻的冒险者指出一个位置以后，光就这样传送走了。那是距离游末邦不远的位置，似乎就是他们那时候被冲上岸的位置附近。他先跟工匠村的人打了声招呼，就开始仔细探索四周。他其实觉得有些奇怪，毕竟这里他也来过了几趟，怎么都不曾发现过有石榴的存在？然而光转念一想，又觉得这似乎也没什么不可能。那时候的他们满脑子只想著拯救世界，他虽说还是会留意附近的作物或者矿石，但是也没有那么认真的去进行地毯式的搜索。有所疏忽缺漏，这也是没什么好奇怪。

他找到了那棵树，就长在大电梯的附近。树上结满了累累果实，那冒险者似乎不敢摘采太多，所以大部分都留在了上面。光伸手摘下了几个漂亮的果实，恍惚之间觉得那彷佛是哈迪斯的赠物。然而这怎么可能呢？他比谁都清楚哈迪斯已经不在了。

想到这里他胸口的疼痛又重了几分，光苦笑著抱著那些水果，闭上眼睛传送到了幻影都市。

他漫步在这幻影的故乡之中，头上不再是万里晴空，而是深沈的海水。路灯与旁边建筑物的灯都亮了起来，就像是曾经每个夜晚一般。他经过了几个过去的幻影，他们说著关于辩论会的事情，又或者说起了创造物的构思。

光找了一张椅子坐了下来，这是曾经他们所喜欢的位置。他慢慢地剥开手中的水果，吃著里面鲜红的果实。他以前也喜欢这样做，长大的他倒没有小时候那般缠著哈迪斯给他变出水果来，毕竟作为爱梅特赛尔克那人有很多事情要忙。所以他大多就是自己在这里休息，然后变出那水果或者相关衍生品吃了起来。希斯拉德有时候会从创造管理局里面走出来，跟他分了一杯石榴果汁，又或者是与石榴相关的甜品。

而光自己会在这里等哈迪斯，等到了就是两人一起回家。如果那人又延迟下班，他就会故意拎著一篮子的食物跑去找他，然后被对方抱怨可千万别把食物残渣掉到公文上。

「呵。」光笑了起来，那是多么美好的回忆。尽管过去了那么久，却彷佛像是在昨天一样。他安静地在那里吃著石榴，等著并不可能来到这里的哈迪斯。他比谁都清楚那人不可能到来，却固执地在这里把水果吃完，又靠在椅子上面闭上眼睛。

只要一会儿就好。

光清楚自己不该停留在这幻影都市，这只不过是哈迪斯为了什么都想不起来又差点变成大罪喰的自己创造出来的幻影。然而他却忍不住想要在这里休息，在这失去了创造者，已然脆弱的梦想之城歇息。

**

哈迪斯是冥界的宠儿，这在亚马乌罗提人尽皆知。然而作为冥界的宠儿具体是怎么回事，这就不是所有人都能明白的，甚至连哈迪斯自己其实了解的都不太多。他能够看见冥界，能够看见人类的灵魂。然而就看而言的话，希斯拉德要比他厉害得多。作为冥界宠儿最直观的展现，其实并不在看，而在于他能够使用来自于冥界的力量。

「哇？所以这是什么意思呢？」

年幼的哈迪斯在跟那个人说了以后，那个人眨了眨蓝色的大眼睛，有些不解地问。那是一个冬日午后，亚马乌罗提之外似乎飘起了大雪，气温下降得非常厉害。然而对于这理想之城的市民来说，这大雪也不过是妆点世界之物而已。比起小时候的哈迪斯位在亚马乌罗提市区中的家，那个人的家可以看见城外的景象。虽说住得离市中心稍稍远了一些，但是对于大人们来说就不算什么。毕竟他们可以使用魔法来进行传送，位在市中心或在城市边缘其实并没有多大的差别。然而对于孩子们来说就不是如此了。

因为年纪还小，对于自己魔力并不能够很好地掌控。他们并不被允许使用传送魔法，除非是有大人带著他们。然而哈迪斯却是其中的例外，作为冥界的宠儿，他除了能够使用来自冥界的力量之外，也早早地学会了如何掌控自己的力量。对于许多人来说该是阴森冷酷的幽冥之府，对于哈迪斯来说可以算是尚不能归去的第二个家。幽冥对于哈迪斯可以说是十分宽厚，那即使是完全之人的大人都无法掌控的力量，在他手中就像是绵羊一般柔顺。

「就是……」哈迪斯耐心地和那个人说了大概的概念，而希斯拉德在旁边窃笑。在希斯拉德看来，哈迪斯也就面对那个人会那么有耐心了。尽管有时候还是会吐槽对方，但是终究是会想办法说明。

「唔……好吧……我大概懂了？」那个人勉强点了点头，好像是懂了一样。哈迪斯皱起眉头，看著就不觉得对方是真明白了。然而在刚刚和那个人说了自己的能力之后，哈迪斯也陷入短暂的思考里面。他对于冥界的力量了解似乎也没有他想像的那般多，他可以透过冥界来找东西，可以看见人们的灵魂，又或者是使用冥界的力量。那么就仅是如此了吗？年幼的哈迪斯并不明白，而等到了长大以后作为爱梅特赛尔克，他需要忙得事情也多了起来，让他也没有时间去更为深入地研究自己的能力。再之后……那灾难就降临了。

一直到死亡，曾经作为爱梅特赛尔克的哈迪斯才理解了冥界的宠儿是什么意思。他的肚子被那人的光之力贯穿，灵魂几近崩溃。爱梅特赛尔克在那时候就死去了，看著那人点了点头，哈迪斯露出了微笑。

已经太久了，一万两千年的努力实在太过漫长。他最后看著那个熟悉的灵魂残片，慢慢地消散。他原本觉得自己这样的状态大概是直接回归以太，然而等他再次张眼却是在那熟悉的冥府之中。那曾被人说为冰冷黑暗的冥界，在他眼中看著是如此的温暖。他看见远方有列车开过，从上面下来了许多亡灵。亡灵们慢慢地走向了冥河，排队搭上了船只往冥府前进。

然而哈迪斯并不需要这些船或者列车，在抵达冥界的瞬间他明白了自己的存在。他活著的时候是冥府的宠儿，死后则是这里的王。亡灵们发出了虚空欢呼之声，为著他们王的归来而喝采。

然而还不只是如此，哈迪斯明确地察觉到有一部份的自己留在了上面的世界。这或许是因为他当时创造那幻影亚马乌罗提花了不少心血，注入了太多的思念。直到他死了以后，他仍然能够感受到那被他放置在第一世界的庞大魔力。

他看向了那亚马乌罗提，幻影的都市因为他庞大的魔力所构筑，至今也并未消散。他闭上了眼睛，感觉自己彷佛可以回到那上面的世界。

『这到底是……』他看著自己的手，仍然有些不明所以。这有些超出了他的认知，而就在这时候原本应当摆度的一个船夫缓缓地朝他走了过来。

「呀！好久不见啊，哈迪斯。」船夫对著他挥挥手，并没有其他亡灵的那般恭敬。哈迪斯难得发楞地看著对方，他并没有想过会在这里看到这个人。  
「希斯拉德？」他目瞪口呆地看著在一万两千年前就已经逝去的好友，在当时为了召唤佐迪亚克，希斯拉德是第一批由他亲手送入冥界之人。  
「当然是我，你还以为会是谁吗？」尽管作为亡灵，希斯拉德看著也和从前没有两样。「当时谢谢你啦，哈迪斯。」  
「谢谢……这……」哈迪斯有很多话想要说，他并不觉得亲手把好友以及诸多拥有高尚灵魂之人送入冥界是什么值得被感谢之事。  
「不，这还是要跟你道谢。不管当时让你做了那么辛苦的工作，又或者再之后你……」希斯拉德没有说完，但哈迪斯还是明白了他的意思。

根据当时的研究，为了召唤佐迪亚克必须要付出一半同胞的生命以及魔力。然而就这个概念而言，他们花了不少时间探讨与研究这其中包不包含灵魂的存在。有些人认为生命，魔力与灵魂是不可分开，也有的人认为那是完全两回事。在那时候末日逼近之时，他们也没有更多的研究机会，唯一能够指望的也就只有哈迪斯了。不管作为十四人之一的爱梅特赛尔克，又或者是作为冥界宠儿的哈迪斯。当年的大家一致认为由他来亲手送走同胞那是最好的选择。

毕竟，这或许有那么一丝丝的希望。在付出了大量的魔力与生命之后，作为冥界的哈迪斯或许能够利用那与冥府亲近的能力，庇佑大家的灵魂不被新生的神明所吞噬。在哈迪斯的送葬曲下，大量的生命消逝，换来了以庞大魔力形成的行星意志-佐迪亚克。而他们又付出了剩下之人一半的生命，换回了星球的生机。

「但是……我以为……」哈迪斯与希斯拉德行走在冥界，不断地对对方提出疑问。「在那之后我也看过冥界，但是我并没有找到你们。」  
「这个吗……」希斯拉德一边苦笑一边缓缓摇头。「哈迪斯……当时的你…或者该说是主张并主持召唤仪式的那几人…或多或少都被佐迪亚克影响。我到了这里就发现，尽管你仍然可以看见冥界，但是大多看到的都是我们在灾难中死去的那些同胞。为了召唤佐迪亚克被送入冥府的我们，你是看不见的……哎呀，不过这些之后再跟你说吧。」

希斯拉德笑了起来，将手中的东西交给了哈迪斯。

「这……」这是死后的第二个冲击，哈迪斯在希斯拉德给予他的东西里面看见的是灵魂的碎片。而从那色彩来看，尽管黯淡了许多，仍然是属于那个人的灵魂碎片。「这是不同世界来的碎片？」  
「嗯，差不多吧。虽然我们整体世界被打碎成许多片…但是冥府可是共通的。」希斯拉德小心地摸著那些碎片，碎片微微颤动，看起来似乎本能地喜欢这样的触碰。「我可是好不容易才把这个碎片藏起来啊，不然一个不小心投入以太循环里面，这就又变成小战士进行战斗啦。」希斯拉德苦笑，在冥界里面看见死法诸多，一次又一次战斗然后又死亡的好友，这是一种什么样的心情。原本他是不打算干涉以太循环，然而做了一万两千年的摆度人，看了许多次好友的灵魂残片不停被召唤，不停战斗而后又不停死去以后。

希斯拉德终于是出手，悄悄地按下了这几片灵魂。他可不像是哈迪斯那般是属于冥界的宠儿，光是留下这几片灵魂就耗费了他不少力量。而如今他终于能够把这东西交给冥王，交给他的好友哈迪斯了。

「有了这几片灵魂，那个人也可以回归完整了吧？」希斯拉德俏皮地笑了笑，指了指上面的位置。他原先以为哈迪斯会很高兴（尽管大概还是一张臭脸）地回到人间，却看见对方抓著那灵魂碎片，倒是显得犹豫了起来。

对于哈迪斯来说，他一直告诉自己那个人没有记忆是因为灵魂不完整，所以这万年来就算看见那个人灵魂的残片他也没有多做些什么。他期待著世界的合并，最后带著故人回归。在他醒来的时候看见已经恢复了十四分之八的那人，不得不承认他是十分讶异也因此抱持了那么些许的期待。他期待那人会回想起来，既然灵魂已经过半数的完整，应该或多或少会想起什么吧？

然而他失望了，直到最后那人都没有想起来。尽管他觉得就算那人想起来了，十有八九还是会不赞同他们的作法，但是他就是想要赌一睹那可能性。就算不赞同，那也回归从前亚马乌罗提式的辩论。为此在这幻影都市里面他才把辩论局都给弄了回来，还把几个爱好辩论的好友幻影放入其中。

「他想不起来，希斯拉德。」他握住了那些灵魂的残片，如此说著。

「是吗？」好友低笑，带著他穿越冥界，走到了几面镜子前。哈迪斯一眼就认出来，那是几面有窥探功能的镜子，就像是那只红色的猫魅在水晶塔里面弄出的那些。他看见了原初世界，那人正和一个拉拉菲尔族女孩说话。女孩给了他一块木头，而那人却雕出了他们彼此都熟悉的东西。

「那是？！」哈迪斯还记得那玩意儿，曾经那人打算去登记创造的游乐产品。他看见那人落泪，似乎是已经回想起什么。哈迪斯撇过头，双手还胸。「蠢货，都这样了想起来有什么意义？」话虽如此，他并没有阻止希斯拉德继续追随看著那人的举动。在人前那人总是笑著，在没人看到的地方就安静地看著那木雕落泪。那人又回到了第一世界，似乎是打算以高强度的工作来麻痹自己。哈迪斯一直不松口直接去找那人，尽管作为冥王的他现在可以说是无处不在。毕竟有生就有死，而死亡就是冥府的管辖。

尽管如此，他还是在希斯拉德的怂恿下彷佛自暴自弃地创造了一棵原本不存在之树。那是他小时候与那个人的共同创造，当然里面八成的创造都是他负责，那人只是负责提供一个概念而已。他并不指望那个人会找到那棵石榴树，毕竟他自觉自己也算是领教过了那蠢货的记忆力。

他不可能记得那个石榴，不可能记得曾经的事情。然而就是这样的蠢货抱著一堆石榴，跑到了他所创造的幻影都市，在那熟悉的位置坐了下来。

「果然是蠢货。」哈迪斯直接这么说，希斯拉德只是在旁边笑，这模样简直和当年如出一辙。他一边跟哈迪斯抱怨那个人的记忆力，一边抱怨他有多蠢。然而回过神来的时候他已经站在那人的面前，手上还抓著那几片灵魂残片。那已经被希斯拉德保存了太久的灵魂已经不记得生前的故事，只是本能地朝著更多的灵魂方向前去。

哈迪斯简直想要把那家伙喊起来看一眼，即使是这样破碎的灵魂都知道要追求完整，这蠢蛋之前还在抗拒世界合并。当然他也明白一旦说起世界合并这可以讨论的空间就多了，根本不是单纯灵魂合一这么简单的问题。

他安静地看著那人，看看这睡得傻呼呼的笨蛋有没有任何反应。

**

光原先睡得是挺香的，然而睡著睡著这就不太舒服了。他先是觉得有些冷，又冷又阴暗地让他逐渐清醒过来却又不太清醒。他以为自己恍惚之间回到了库尔札斯，那灵灾过后终年积雪之地。但是他很快就开始感觉到了温暖，有什么东西与他慢慢融合，暖呼呼的感觉让他是前所未有的舒服。既然舒服了那就是继续睡回去，他直接翻个身，打算再睡一会儿。

「……虽然我知道你蠢，但是没有想到你真蠢成这样……」那熟悉而又欠扁的声音，让光觉得自己应该是出现了幻觉。他现在陷入一种两难的境界，究竟是要张开眼睛还是依旧这么闭著。他的情感希望他张开眼睛，尽管不久之前他才看过那人，但是记忆恢复之前与之后那是一种不一样的心情。在记忆恢复之前他只认为那是无影，尽管好像有什么隐情或者可谓是悲惨的历史，但那是无影，想要毁灭世界之人。记忆恢复之后……他是真的想要好好看看对方，不是爱梅特赛尔克，而是哈迪斯。

哈迪斯看见那人明显已经清醒，却似乎仍然逃避张开眼睛。他有些好笑，他之前在那人面前晃来晃去他都没有想起来，在自己死后那人就这样想起来了。要是这场景是在那大电梯前，又或者是拉卡提亚大森林的时候又会是怎么样呢？他喉咙里面酝酿了很多嘲讽那家伙的话，毕竟这是让人等了一万两千年，见面以后还认不出来最后还帮著那些残缺之人应有的对待。但是那些话到他舌头上以后就消失了，他蹲了下来，就像是从前那样。

「光，张开眼睛。」他呼唤那人的名字，说来也许是巧合又或者是海德林故意之下的结果。作为佐迪亚克的信徒，他不介意以一种比较阴暗的猜想去猜测那光之水晶。那人的名字一直都没有变化，顶多是以不同的语言发出。现在的哈迪斯刻意以古代语的腔调呼喊，而这回可没有贴心的翻译服务。如果那人仍然是想不起来的状态，那么就绝对不可能知道他说什么。

「我不要，哈迪斯。」那人回话了，是与他相同的音调。那人似乎也有些惊奇自己怎么会说这话，下意识地张开了眼睛。

他们的眼神对上，在哈迪斯的眼中那是最为熟悉的灿烂灵魂。不再是之前那种破碎可悲的模样，就像是从前那样，耀眼夺目。

「你不是说不要张开眼睛吗？」哈迪斯故意这样说，脸上却戴著笑。

光看著眼前人说不出话来，他觉得这应该是梦境又或者是幻觉，毕竟只有这样才可以解释这一切。那人的面具他是如此熟悉，太过熟悉的让人心痛。他一把抓住了哈迪斯的手，刺骨的冰凉让他意识到这果然是个梦境。哈迪斯已经死了啊，在梦中的他会如此冰凉不是很正常吗？

他的心脏又痛了起来，直接把两人传送到了国会议事堂前。此刻的光之战士并没有意识到，他不该会使用这种传送魔法。尽管人类可以利用以太水晶进行传送，但是如果没有相应的水晶作为座标，那是根本无法传送过去。这也是当时的拂晓里面有人抱怨为什么不能在黄昏湾设立水晶，非得从地平关传送以后跑过去，又或者到利姆萨˙罗敏萨那里搭船。如果人人都可以使用这样的传送魔法，那根本就没有以太水晶什么事。说起来……

光回头看了一眼马克连萨斯广场的大水晶，他记得以前似乎也有那样的东西，但是那只是单纯作为公共艺术的存在，一段时间以后就会换上另外一个。亚马乌罗提并不需要水晶才能进行传送，当时的爱梅特赛尔克设置那水晶大概就是为了给他用的。想到这里他忍不住又握住哈迪斯的手握紧了些，就算是冰冷刺骨，他总是觉得自己至少抓住了什么。

哈迪斯沈默地看著那人一醒来就带著自己狂奔，一开始他还有些纳闷，后来也大概明白那是那人以为自己不过是幻影。哈迪斯本该挥开他的手，告诉这傻子这不是幻想。然而这种被扯著跑也让人十分怀念，这人从小就这样喜欢拉著自己东跑西跑，然后各种所谓的冒险。也许是因为这样的理由，他并没有挥开对方的手，就这么任著他抓著自己往国会议事堂的里面冲去。

国会议事堂，这对于异乡人来说大概也只是一个比较漂亮的建筑，但是对他们来说却不是如此。那是亚马乌罗提的中心，也是决定许多方针所在之地。上一次这里充满人的时刻就是讨论是否要召唤或者如何召唤佐迪亚克，而现在这里让人心痛地空旷。

哈迪斯觉得自己彷佛听见那人的叹息，作为普通光之战士的他不可能理解的东西，此刻大概都已经明了。他们一路到了最上面，顺著熟悉的道路跑到了楼顶。哈迪斯有一阵恍惚，他是曾经想过或许有一天世界合并以后，亚马乌罗提再次复苏他会站在这里。在等待那个人到达黑风海底的期间，他除了在街上缓缓走著，威胁那个红色猫魅，就是待在这里了。

他曾经想过那怕只要有一点，只要那个人透露出一点想起来的模样，就会带对方到这里，让他看看这熟悉的风景，希望对方想起那誓言。他却是没想到他死了以后，那人自己把他带来了这里。

「哈迪斯……」光并没有多说些什么，抱歉什么的根本就不可能说出来。他很早就明白自己并不后悔阻止哈迪斯，即使恢复记忆的自己心痛到几乎也要死去。但是就这一点而言，这或许是一万两千年前就无法解决的矛盾。他终究是转身面对哈迪斯，颤抖地把手往自己脸上伸去。那是他进入亚马乌罗提以后就下意识换上的装扮，曾经的他不明白也不理解，而如今的他却下意识地遵守。

光在哈迪斯的面前摘下了面具，一如多年之前。

「哈迪斯。」他呼唤对方的名字，尽管觉得这可能是哈迪斯自己创造的幻影或自己因为太过想念而造出的影像，他还是这样做了。哈迪斯没有动作，这让光失望无比。在过了不知道多久之后，他听见对方似乎有了一声叹息。

哈迪斯摘下了自己的面具，一如一万两千年之前。这相似的举动让光几乎又要哭出来，他抱著对方大哭，觉得这不过是幻影对自己的回馈。然而如果这是哈迪斯制造出来的幻影，那么哈迪斯又是以一种什么样的心情设定这样的幻影呢？他抱著对方哭了好一会儿，对方缓缓拍了拍自己的背。

「咳…你要哭多久呢？啊……说起来你从小就爱哭吧。」哈迪斯抱著光，手慢慢地轻拍著对方的背。他的思绪彷佛回到从前，那是在他和光都很小的时候。光带著他偷偷往外跑，那天希斯拉德有事情所以没跟来只有他们两个。两个年幼的孩子在城外第一次理解了死亡，光捧著死去的小鸟大哭，最后转变成抱著他大哭。哈迪斯那时候也是这样安慰著光，用手轻轻拍著他，在他耳边说著小鸟的灵魂已经回归冥界，那是很美好的地方。

「你……作为幻影你连这个记忆都有吗？」光的话语让哈迪斯翻了个白眼，一把把人扯了下来。「看清楚，傻子。就算你和希斯拉德不一样，没有看透冥界的眼睛，但也不至于那么不好使吧。」

「欸？」这有些令人讶异的举动让光开始抹去眼泪仔细看了起来，哈迪斯的身上似乎隐隐有著黑气，他记得曾经有人说这是死者的表现之一。那么是死者现世？想到这里的光一瞬间想起了炼金术师行会的行会长，那人也是如此努力希望复活死亡的妻子，然而时间却十分短暂。他也想起了那悲哀地抱著恋人脑袋的少女，最后似乎是成为了妖怪一类的存在。但是哈迪斯显然不是这样的东西，他好端端地站在那里，并没有要消失的迹象也没有开始高声大笑。

「哈迪斯你……」光讶异地看著对方，脑子里面转了转吐出了自己最有可能的答案。「冥界的宠儿……是因为这个吗？」

「哦？看来你是真恢复记忆了？」哈迪斯看著光，一时之间心情很是复杂又有一点说不出口的喜悦。那人回来了，尽管与想像的不一样，他还是在一万两千年后看到了对方。不是那种可悲的型态，在他最后补完之下那人灵魂发出了如过去一般的光芒。

『虽然这个蠢蛋十有八九没有发现自己灵魂已经完整了吧。』哈迪斯在心底吐槽，看著那人围绕著自己不停转圈，就像是小孩子一样。他有很多话想要对光说，也知道对方大概会有很多东西想跟自己说。然而现在，哈迪斯突然想要跟对方开一个玩笑。

「你在这里吃了石榴，对吧？」  
「啊？嗯。」

光完全不明白吃了石榴怎么了，就听见哈迪斯缓缓开口。

「你知道石榴是生长于冥界之物，而你如果吃了石榴那么你也必须有一部份留在冥界。」  
「欸？这不是那谁弄的虚拟神话吗？」

光瞪大了眼睛，看上去反应一点都不可爱。没有惊吓也没有浪漫，那家伙直白的反应虽然说明了他确实恢复记忆，但也有些让人生气。所谓的虚拟神话，就是他们曾经的同班同学，一名喜欢幻想的女孩创造的东西。当然这与其说是创造物，不如说是文艺品之类的东西，也因此并没有列入创造管理局之中。那不是制作出什么的概念，而是女孩创作出来的故事。

后来那女孩到了阿尼得罗学院的幻想生物科，最后似乎是希望以自身的力量停止灾厄。她创造出幻想物羽蛇神之后死去，生命就停留在了阿尼得罗学院的顶楼。

那曾经是个活泼的人，在哈迪斯与光创造了石榴之后马上为了他们写出了一篇幻想神话，这石榴在里面就有了特殊的含意。哈迪斯后来想了想，那女孩或许是最早发现了什么的人，才创造出那样的神话。

「说起来，我也是诗人喔。」在哈迪斯又陷入回忆的时候，光突然笑了起来。他也记得那名女性，不如说在之后的幻境里面他也体会到了当时阿尼得罗学院的骚乱。他拿出了一把竖琴，开始轻轻拨弄里面的弦。优美而熟悉，属于过去的曲调在他指尖展现。如果不是头上的海水过于阴暗，哈迪斯似乎也要以为这是过去的亚马乌罗提了。

「我吃了石榴，那么我也一部份属于冥界。那么冥王大人，愿意跟著拿著琴的我走吗？」那人抓著他的手，明明是问句却有著肯定的语调。

「放心，在回到人间前我绝对不会回头的。」那人这么说著，抓著哈迪斯直接开启了传送。哈迪斯先是讶异后来又是了然的苦笑，这小子一如既往地是个行动派，直接把他从幻影的亚马乌罗提拉著传送到了水晶都。

他拉著他一直走，过程里面绝不回头。想起了那个幻想神话，哈迪斯叹了口气，戳了戳对方的后背。

「行了行了，你可以回头了。已经到人间了。」哈迪斯环顾四周，水晶都看起来似乎是要比他之前印象里面的要热闹许多。  
「真的吗？」那人问著，而哈迪斯才意识到对方的声音之中带著颤抖。那过快的行动力，以及有些强硬的行为都是在担心这不过是幻影而已。他无奈地自己绕到了光的前面，把对方抱在怀中。  
「到了，冥王被你拖出了冥界到了人间。」他叹了一口气，觉得自己是拿这小子没办法了。「你很好地遵守了承诺，没有回头。」

END


End file.
